Take It or Leave It
by clee228
Summary: One party changed one bad boy's way, but can he get through his mysterious lover's hatred for love? Can they find their happy ever? Full summary inside. Please, R&R! ReidxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please, R&R! TylerxOC but mostly ReidxOC. I don't own anything except the OC characters. It's a short story. So, don't expect to be long. It's probably about five chapters. Enjoy!

Summary: Christine has always hated love, because it made the strongest person the weakest. But when she takes a chance going to Tyler's masquerade party, she finds out herself a hot night. Can she handle the consequences when she runs away and tries to forget the night? Will Reid let her?

Chapter 1:

"Look what I got!"

Looking at my best friend, Lyndsey, I saw that she had a Ouija board in her hands. Smiling, I turned around, leaning against my rolling chair. "Don't tell me. It's from your infamous gypsy grandmother from Italy, Grandma Vanessa," I figured as I turned off the lamp on my desk, feeling that it needed a break as my temporary beam of light for my Calculus homework. "Duh, of course," as she jumped on the bed and I sat down. Her grandmother is extremely cool while still a crazy nut. Supposedly, she has gypsy blood in her including her beautiful blonde granddaughter, Lyndsey.

"Oh, great Ouija board, please, tell my future," I mocked as I bowed at the piece of cardboard.

She laughed at me as she playfully hit me on the arm, "Come on, take it seriously for my grandmother at least."

"Fine," I smiled as I leaned on my arms in my white tank and gray shorts. As Lyndsey set everything up, I closed my books and set them in my book bag for tomorrow. My best friend and I are excellent students ready to kick the Ivy League's ass. I'm going to be a surgeon while she hasn't figure out what she wants to be. Along with academic greatness comes social burden where we're labeled as geeks and nerds or whatever bullshit the whores and bastards call us. But we get through it, it's all due to the fact that we have other friends. Spenser's a bit tough because of the rich boneheads who get in with a flash of a credit card while Lyndsey gets here by a scholarship and me...my parents pay for me to be here. They're not rich, but they make it with some left over. Lyndsey being smarter than me easily gets a scholarship just by writing her name on the test sheets while I get a discount if that's what you call it. It's not bad though.

As I lowered the lights, Lyndsey and I sat around the board. She asked her question, "Does Tyler Simms like me?"

Rolling my eyes, our hands were barely touching the plastic object. It led our hands to a "yes." Wow, surprising this piece of junk works from all the dust that's accumulated on the box. "It's your turn now, Christine," she said as she giggled and squealed at her result. You see this is her first crush. In other words, Tyler Simms, you break your hurt and I'll break your spine.

"Oh, Ouija board, will I get an A on my Calculus quiz?" I asked reluctantly. Again, it led our fingers to a yes. Lyndsey patted me on the back and I just smiled. Piece of crud.

"I'm gonna hit the hay, Lyndsey," I yawned. God, the homework sucks ass. She nodded as she packed everything up when she determined that was all the questions she wanted to ask. I don't see what's so hot about Tyler Simms or his gang of rich snobbery. Sighing, I shrugged the thought off as Lyndsey turned the lights off and we said a quick "good night" to each other.

In the Morning:

I heard an annoying beep, which, of course, I started to punch not smack the clock until it stopped whining and making my ears bleed. Sitting up, I stretched as I did the usual: brushing my teeth, hair, washing my face, and pulling on my uniform. Groggily, I walked over to Lyndsey's desk seeing that she wasn't here and she usually left a note there. It said:

"_I promised I'd eat breakfast with Tyler and his friends. Wish me luck. See ya in class!"_

Rolling my eyes, I thought it would be a good occasion to wear my new eye liner and lip gloss while I listened to my iPod. Putting on my ballet shoes on with my knee high socks, I'm getting used to ballet shoes. They feel like another skin as you walk unlike thickly layered shoes. Getting out of my room and locking it with my book bag with me, I traveled to the cafeteria. I saw Lyndsey was gone. I'm sure Mr. Simms is being a gentleman and walking to her next class or he'll meet a boot to his face. Ruffling my hair to wake me up some more, I said a polite greeting to the cafeteria ladies and grabbed a water and a piece of toast with peanut butter and jam.

Setting my food at a table, I twisted my back where I received pleasant cracks and pops, getting the kinks out of my spine. Blowing through my lips, I relaxed. It seemed to be a nice morning. Can't wait what the rest of the day has for me.

"Hey, give me back my notebook!"

"Whatcha gonna do, Nerd? Cry?"

Turning around after I ate my fill, I saw Joe, a class buddy who's been dropped on his head a bit too many times, try and get his stuff back from some asshole...What was his name? Daren? No...Aaron maybe...

Walking up to them, two guys blocked my way, saying, "Sorry, sweetheart, this has nothing to do with you."

"I think it has a lot to do with me, seeing that's my friend," I laughed as I knocked them by kicking them who knows where. Making my way, I saw Aaron finally pays attention to his befallen friends and let's go of Joe's things.

"What do you want, bitch?"

Shaking my head, I just answered, "Nothing much. Just this." I kneed him in the groin and flicked his forehead enough to make him fall. I gave him a quick good bye gift as I kicked his stomach. Assholes...


	2. Chapter 2

"Joe, you okay?" I asked as I offered him a hand, seeing that he was collecting his things. Taking it, he smiled and got back up.

Hearing more feet run in, I saw Caleb Danvers, Mr. Golden Boy, and heard him ask, "What happened here?"

Before Joe saw anything, I stepped in and explained looking back at Joe, "Uh...Joe here helped me get my stuff back from these dickheads. Thanks to him. I get to turn in my homework in on time." Thank you to liars in the world.

Caleb and his friends took care of Aaron as Joe and I went to our Calculus class. "Thanks, Christine," he said as he lifted his book bag over his shoulder, "You're a life savior."

"Not really," I said, "We'd better get going. Just don't mention it ever again. No, seriously, don't please." He agreed as we quickly went to our classroom.

As we got in, I took out my iPod and turned off, shoving it in my jacket. I saw Lyndsey next to Tyler who waved at me which I did the same. Joe sat with Philip and Liz who gladly opened their binders. Seeing I was stuck by myself, I sat in an empty row dropping my book bag in the empty seat. I took out my big-ass binder out with my notes ready to be written and doodled all over until I felt someone was sitting next to me.

Turning to my left, I saw...what's his face...I don't know, wait! It's Reid. I have had conversations with him before it's just that I'm bad with names. It's just like when I forgot to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with that guy. And the funny thing is I forgot his name too before and after I asked him out. Yeah, well, if you're not interesting enough for me, I'll forget you without a doubt. To my right, I saw Caleb who whispered a "hey" to me and I waved as the professor barged in and started barking out his lecture. Dear lord...

As class ended, I packed up while Caleb left along with Tyler and Lyndsey left with Liz. As I stood up, I felt something strange, so I held down my skirt. "What the hell," I heard from Reid beside me.

Looking at him skeptically, I said, "Excuse me?" He looked at me with his baby blues. He just muttered a "nothing," which I rolled my eyes and quickly went down the steps and out of the classroom. Now, it's history. Learning about dead people...just what I love.

"Hey!"

Not thinking it was for me, I kept walking until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Unfortunately, having karate instincts, I pulled the hand off and twisted the arm. "Ow, ow, ow," shouted the person. Snapping out of it, I let go immediately and quickly said, "Oh! I'm so sorry. Ah, I'm so stupid. You okay?"

Rubbing his arm, he said, "Now, you were definitely lying. You weren't the victim. Your buddy Joe was, wasn't he?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Reid Garwin," I smiled sweetly and ran off, dodging and evading people to get away from the clever ass.

After School:

I yawned as I stretched out my arms to the sky. "So boring," I groaned as I rested on the grass with Liz and Lyndsey who were talking...Hm, this is surprising, guys. What a shocker. Snuggling up to the soft grass, I rest my head on my book bag. "Hey, Christine, I saw you talking to Reid Garwin," said Liz who poked me in the back.

"Who?" I whined, trying to get out of her reach to poke me. I wanna to sleep dammit.

"You know that guy with the blond hair and blue eyes, Reid Garwin," Lyndsey egged on, "You know..."

"Me."

Looking up, I saw a tall figure blocking my warm sunlight with a somewhat handsome face. Tyler said, "Hey, Lyn." Lyn? What the crap? That's not her name. Whatever...

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I retorted, "Me speak no English."

The asshole didn't move still which made me sit up. I said to "Lyn" and Liz, "I'm heading back. See ya. Be safe."

As I got up, I left out of sight from those guys as I walked my way to the dorms. Tossing my junk, I changed into a gray shirt and jeans with a pair of ballet shoes and a black jacket. I was planning to head onto downtown to get some things. We need more tissues in our room. Walking down to the path to downtown, I listened to my iPod again. Ok, really, my iPod is my only cherished item in the world unless you count food, but I can't eat microchips and metal. I would kill if someone stole it. No, seriously, I would do the most sadistic things ever. It's insane, I know.

As I got into the grocery store, I had a basket in hand and grabbed two tissue boxes along with some granola bars just in case. "Hey, Christine," I turned around to see Caleb.

"Hey," I said softly as I wasn't really expecting to see him. I saw his girlfriend, Sarah, with him. They seem like a good couple not like Kira and Aaron. They make me gag. Sarah smiled at me as I did her. Those two left into his car as I went up to the cashier to pay for my things.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Dorms:

"Ah! Christine, oh my God, I just got invited to Tyler's party. This is so awesome," squealed Lyndsey which now by the way has caused me to be deaf.

I smiled as I set the bought things down on my desk, "I'm happy for you. When is it?"

"It's on Saturday," she smiled, "And don't think I forgot about you. You get to come with me."

I opened my mouth to say as politely as I could..."No way," I shook my head as I laid on my bed.

"Please, Liz has singing lessons, so I'll be all alone," she pouted.

Dammit, this is what I get for having friends. I sighed reluctantly, "Fine. So, what kind of party is it? Booze and whore bash."

"No, it's a masquerade. His mom arranged it, since they're holding a charity too," she said excitedly.

I groaned, "So, I'm guessing this means I have to find a dress."

"Well, you could borrow Liz's," suggested Lyndsey.

"Right, like my fat ass can fit in anything now a days," I muttered as I hugged my pillow.

She laughed as she reassured, "You're a size four in jeans. What are you talking about?"

"Let's just get some sleep," I turned around and cut off the lights.

"Night," she said cheerfully as I just snuggled into my soft blankets.

In the Morning:

Holy crap! I forgot to set my damn alarm clock. Racing down stairs as I was trying to button my shirt all the way. Thursdays are my bad luck days. Before the bell got a chance to give me a tardy with its shrill cry, I slid into the classroom, receiving an applause from my friends. Smiling, I sighed in relief and took a bow. But as I bowed, I felt a tap on my butt. I saw Reid smirk at me which punched him lightly in the stomach. Rolling my eyes, I sat with Lyndsey who said her hey. She had to go to see a teacher for some help in the morning. Putting my hair in a messy bun, I fixed my jacket properly and opened my books as I see Mr. Garwin pass me and sat behind me.

During Lunch:

Lyndsey told me that she was eating with Tyler...again. Shrugging, I strolled to the library to get rid of the pile of homework. Sitting down at a mahogany polished table, I wrote down everything and turn every page of my books. Taking me two hours, I held my head on my hand. This is so boring.

"Hi, you're Christine, right?"

Looking up, I saw Sarah, Caleb's girlfriend. "Yeah, hey," I nodded as I gave her a smile. She smiled too as she sat down with me. She asked curiously, "Are you going to Tyler's party on Saturday?"

Shrugging, I closed my book and said, "I don't really know. My friend is trying to get me to go, but I don't have a dress or anything."

"Well, you could always come on over to Kate's and my room to borrow something," she suggested.

I smiled, "Thanks...but what's the catch?"

"Huh?" she said as she smiled nervously.

"Well, I'm not used to people who are suddenly willing to offer me things to borrow. So, why are you trying to get me to this party?" I laughed a little.

She just shrugged, "Well, Kate and I are trying to get as many girls to Tyler's party, so Reid can finally get into a relationship."

"Look, no offense, but I'm not a good candidate when it comes to that...although, I will most likely come," I said which caused her to smile.

"That's great. Just come on over whenever you want," she said happily as she got up and said a quick "goodbye."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I feel like this story is doing so much better than my first which is bringing me down a bit. I feel like I'll have to unplug on my first story if it doesn't pick up due to the fact that I'm having a writer's block. So, if you've read it, please, help me out and review. PLEASE! Even it picks it up by just one review, it'd make me so happy. But until then, The Final Remembrance will be put on hold and Take It or Leave It will slowly gain a chapter whether it'll be once a week or a month. Please, help me out on my drought. Thank you so much.

After another hour, I got up, trying to fit all of my books in my bag. My head was pounding, making me feel stressed. As I got outside, I looked up at the sky. The clouds are laughing at me. I wish that I could touch one. A smile spread against my pink lips, letting the winds tickle my cheeks. Letting my book bag fall to the ground, I found a spot on the grass, sky-gazing. It'd be nice for it to be like this all the time.

Closing my eyes, I felt peaceful...well, until I felt a drop of water on my forehead. Looking up, I saw Lyndsey with shopping bags in her arms and a water bottle in hand. Great...

Sitting up, I said, "Hey. Went shopping I see."

"Yep," she answered as she pulled out a beautiful cream colored dress.

A bigger smile lit up my face as I complimented, "That's so pretty. That'll look beautiful on you at his party. He should feel lucky."

Giggling, she said, "I know. But I got you yours."

My smile dropped as I waited in horror. If it's pink and it has frills, I'm jetting.

To my surprise, she pulled out a blue party dress and luckily it had no frills. I hugged her and said, "Thank you so much. You're such a great friend."

On Saturday:

"I'm not going," I muffled through my pillow.

Lyndsey pouted and sat on my bed, "Why not? You promised!"

I just wasn't in the mood. No, seriously I was pissed from the fact I got yelled at from my parents through the phone. I had gotten yelled at by my teachers. Do I look like one of those stress toys or something?

"Come on, you promised, please," said Lyndsey as she shook me.

"Fine, but you go on ahead," I said as I sat up, seeing that she was all ready for Mr. Simms.

Seeing that Lyndsey left, I got up slowly and slid into the dress. We had picked out our masks which Lyndsey's is red with sparkles. Mine was black with feathers going done my cheeks to cover my beauty mark. Lyndsey says that I'm one of those classic beauties like Marilyn Monroe, but I think I'm one of those monsters. Putting on make up and things like that, I slid on the mask which I don't know why I wore the make up in the first place but I promise her I would pretty up.

Hearing a knock on my door, I walked over confused, wondering who would come over. Opening it, I saw Sarah and her friend Kate. "I see your ready," Sarah said as Kate waved, "We were wondering if you needed a ride."

"To make sure I wouldn't bail out on you?" I asked laughing.

Kate giggled, "Something like that. We'd better get going."

Nodding, I followed them to Sarah's car. The sky was really pretty out. The moon was full with stars surrounding. As we arrived to the party, there was valet to pick up Sarah's car. How fancy. We walked inside and saw almost everyone from Spenser's there. I grinned as I saw Lyndsey standing with Tyler with a grin on her face.

After a few drinks, I saw a couple of card tables or whatever you call them around the place. This seems to be a good opportunity to get some cash. I sat down at a blackjack table. I was completely surrounded by guys which I would like to add were being arrogant as usual. Setting down two blue chips or whatever, I got an ace and a queen. Yep, easy money. I received glares as I had gotten two hundred bucks easy.

Playing my fifth game, I won again with two kings. Let's see...Hm, I just got six hundred dollars. "I think I'm done, boys. Nice game," I giggled until someone grabbed my wrist.

"Hold it, cunt. Where do you think you're going with my money?"

I knew that voice. It was Aaron again. This guy really needs to learn some manners. "You mean _my_ money which I rightfully earned or do you want another kick to your groin again?" I asked pushing his buttons.

"That was you!"

Before he could get up, someone pushed him back down. "Come on now, Abbot," said the guy, "I'm sure you can get something from Kira with or without her panties." Fuming, he punched the table and left.

"Thanks," I said as I pulled on my dress strap. As the guy turned around, it was surprisingly...uh...what was it? Um, Reid? Yeah, that's his name. Sorry. "No problem," he smirked until he heard a shrill, "Reid Darling, where are you? Baby, come back!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, I've come to a real solution now. I'll add a chapter to Take It or Leave It regularly or whenever I feel like it. But with The Final Remembrance, I'm putting that on a hiatus. I'm glad you all are enjoying my story. Please, keep reviewing. It means a lot to me. Enjoy! And those of you who didn't know, I forgot to put in chapter two that I had put pictures of Christine and Lyndsey and their dresses. I didn't have time to find another actress or woman for that matter that fitted Christine all that well, so I just thought of Sophia Bush.

Reid freaked. It was so funny looking at him like that. He pulled on a black and red mask over his baby blues and grabbed me, leading me outside. I heard him repeatedly curse, "Shit, shit, shit..."

As I looked behind, I saw a bleach blonde chick running around who was in a hot pink dress with ruffles everywhere. Okay, now I see why he's running away. Forgetting about the money I won, I watched him lead me away from where the party. Panting, he was standing, taking in his air. Patting him on the back, I asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry about your money," he apologized.

I shrugged and sat down on the edge of the sidewalk, "Nothing to worry about. I'm sure I could get it back later in my life. I didn't really think that Sarah would actually try and get you into a relationship with a girl."

"Yeah, me either," he muttered as he sat down with me. He suddenly looked up at me and leaned back as he asked, "Wait, are you one of those girls they wanted to set me up with?"

"That's what they wanted to, but I didn't agree. I'm just here for a friend," I smiled as I looked up at the sky.

He sighed in a relief as he relaxed, "Thank God. I can't see why they would want to do this to me."

"Maybe it's because they don't want you to shrivel up and die without anyone," I explained without thinking, "Well...those are my two cents anyways."

Smirking he asked, "What are you a love expert?"

"Please, one of the things I hate in this life is love," I said as I looked down at my feet.

He scooted closer as he leaned into me, "Oh, really? Why is that?"

"Because it's too much of a risk," I said as I scooted away from him, looking him in the eyes. Standing up, I patted away any dirt from my dress or Lyndsey would kill me. "I better get back," I said as I looked at him, offering my hand, "You should too for your friends' sake."

Taking it, I lifted him and heard him say a thanks. As I walked towards to the party, I felt him pull me back, letting our lips touch. I felt a shock like electricity ran through me. Pushing him back, there was a long pause. He was looking at me like he was looking through glass, making the hairs on my neck stand. I just blinked until I pulled him in and kissed him hard. I felt a slide of his tongue touch my lips which caused me to push him away, giving him a smirk. "I don't think so," I whispered, giving him a chase as I ran off.

I heard behind me, "Who are you?"

Laughing lightly, I got inside and hid myself into the crowd. As I looked back, I saw him rip off the mask and looked around the room crazily. When our eyes met, I waved a good bye and walked through the crowd and away from lover boy. As I got out from a different door, I was in a garden with a fountain in the middle. What a cheesy background. It's enough for a romance movie. I stood behind a tall bush as I heard footsteps heading this way.

"Reid! Where are you going?"

"Did you see a girl in a blue dress here? Where is she?" I heard him walk everywhere. I think the other person was Caleb.

"Who?"

"This girl. I feel like I've seen her before."

"Caleb!" I think that was Sarah. "Let's get back inside or you'll get a cold."

"Alright. Reid, try not to get into trouble. Let's go, Sarah." Hearing their footsteps walk off, I peered through to see the couple walk away. As I turned around, I gasped and saw Reid right next to me. Putting a hand on my chest, I didn't even hear him.

He smirked at me as he put his arms around my waist, "Don't think you could hide so easily."

He moved in and we made out. Simply put. I slid my hand on his cheek down his neck, feeling the hair on his neck stand. His hand glided my arm, feeling the goosebumps on my skin. I couldn't help but to close my eyes as we battle with our tongues to be on top. "Let's get out of here," he whispered huskily. I nodded in a trance as he held onto my hand and led me upstairs where we got away from the noises of the party.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, so this is the very first lemon or sex scene I've written for Covenant. Please, don't expect it to be super awesome. Hey, at least, I tried! Enjoy.

Laughing playfully, I pushed him away as I led him up the steps of the staircase. He smirked at me, trying to grab a hold of my hand. At the first door on the left, he pinned me against the door as his lips caught mine, not being able to resist. I turned the knob, and we managed to get to the bed after he kicked the door closed. In the midst of the heat, I heard the lock suddenly turn. It was really strange but whatever not now. My conscience was completely gone as I ripped his shirt open while I was straddling his waist. Our lips never left each other. His hands were unzipping my dress in the back. Smirking as he let go to catch his breath, I kissed his jawline as my fingers were unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants.

Blowing at his collarbone, I received a groan as he arched his back. He pulled me down with him as he attacked my neck with kisses and licks as I ran my fingers through his soft hair. He rolled around with me now on the bottom. Pulling my dress away, I was left with my lacy black panties and him his boxers with his pants around his ankles. He reached to take off my mask, but I caught his wrist.

"Don't," I breathed, looking at his curious blue eyes.

He asked, "Why not?" He started to kiss down my chest with his hands massaging my boobs. Arching, I moaned as I held onto his head with my legs circling around him with my shoes off. Getting up, he shook his boxers and pants including his shoes and socks. God, he's so sexy, AND he has a fine ass. Yes, I'm an abs and ass girl. I can't help it. Sitting up, I pulled him with me for another kiss while my other hand was stroking hin. He moaned too which I smirked. Pushing me down gently, he kissed me down to my bellybutton while slipping my panties off. I felt so exposed but I still wanted more of him. Moaning loudly, I felt him kiss my privates. "You taste delicious," I heard him whispered against my inner thigh which he kissed. He was absolutely driving me crazy.

My turn, I pulled him up and turned the tables. He was confused with his tilted blond head as I started to kiss down his chest which I rubbed his nipples. He groaned, trying to swallow it down but failed. I had my legs on the sides of his waist. Letting him enter me, I turned my head as I gasped at his size. He moaned as I finally swallowed him whole. God, it hurt being a virgin. Unfortunately, he saw this and sat up, making me whimper. He laid my back on the bed, kissing my cheeks, as I held onto his muscular back. Looking at him, he looked dazed with lust but still he controlled himself. After a five minute pause, he withdrew which I hissed. He did it slowly until he saw me enjoying it which turned him on. With every thrust, he kissed me on my lips. I licked his as he held onto my hips.

I was getting close and so was he. Good thing I was on the pill. My muscles tighten around him as I came which I moaned my loudest so did he as I felt him come. I felt him withdraw out of me and held onto me as he moved onto the bed. He kissed my head as I pulled the blanket around us. I hugged him, resting my head on his shoulder. We both drifted off to our dreams with smiles on our faces.

At 4 A.M.:

I woke up as I felt his body gone from my arms. I guess this is what a one nightstand is. Smiling bitterly, I slid on my dress after cleaning up. My mask was still on my face which I pulled off my face, sick of it. Putting on my heels, I opened the door and left. I left the house. I left the place where I had lost my virginity. My mother is probably proud of me now. I noticed that the place wasn't that far away from Spenser's. Walking into my room quietly, I saw Lyndsey wasn't here probably with Tyler. I threw the dress off and grabbed my shower basket, going to get his scent off of me.

It was a mistake, spur of the moment, and that's all it was. Turning on the heated water, I felt the shower head cry over my body. It would probably be all forgotten like it never happened. Yeah, that's what probably would happen. It was just nothing more than that.


	7. Chapter 7

On Monday:

Lyndsey kept poking at me, wondering why I was in my room the entire Sunday. I just shrugged. She told me that she was hanging out with Tyler the whole time without sex. I smiled, glad that he wasn't one of those boneheads and that she wasn't an idiot like me. As she went out the door, I got out of bed and did my usual routine. She had another breakfast date with Tyler. Putting on my jacket, I locked my door. Turning around, I gaped with my mouth opened.

There were flyers everywhere. Oh, I am in deep shit, my friends. They had a faceless woman with the same mask I had worn that night. Crap...I hope Lyndsey forgot. I'm sure that no one will notice.

"Yeah, that's it," I whispered to myself as I went to get my breakfast. I got some juice and couldn't help but feel someone's stare. Turning around, I saw Caleb staring at me. Darting my eyes away, I just sipped my drink and left. He doesn't know. He doesn't know. I'm sure...I'm such an idiot. Bumping into someone, my juice flew out of my hand and onto the ground. I heard a sorry as the person walked off to where Caleb was. Sighing in relief, I saw it was Reid and he didn't recognize me. So, there is a God.

As I walked away as soon as I could, I heard someone shout my name. I saw Caleb around my shoulder which I stopped walking and faced him. I asked, "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you in private," he said as he led me to an empty classroom.

I stood there as he looked frustrated or maybe even constipated I don't know. "It was you," he muttered, "It was you, wasn't it?"

"What did I do?" I asked obliviously, trying to fake it, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't act dumb, please. This is my friend you slept with last night," he spoke louder, "It was you."

Looking away, I put my hand on my elbow as I replied, "Promise me. You won't tell him. This will pass. I'm just another girl."

"But he's so...He's never been this obsessive with someone like this. It's crazy. It's like I don't know him. And he hasn't U--," he stopped. He hasn't what?

"What did you just say?" I asked.

He shook his head and answered, "It's nothing."

"No, what did you just say?" I dug further.

"Please, drop it," he pleaded.

An idea popped in my head. I answered, "Fine, but you have to keep last night a secret, or I'll find out what you don't want me to know."

He looked like he had lost a swimming competition. "Alright," he said reluctantly. We both got out of the classroom. I left for my first class, thinking that I was safe for now. As I sat in a row with Joe and Liz, I said a good morning to them. I knew if I sat in an empty row he would surely come. I focused on my textbook, not wanting eye contact with blondie. As the bell rang, I got up and left with Liz to our History class. Don't let him see me. Don't let him see me. As soon as I got out of the classroom, I felt like I had just hit home run.

As we got into the History classroom, I got out my textbook and notebook. I was hiding my face in the material. I have to focus! The lesson was incredibly boring though, but hey that's what school is about.

After School:

I got out of my English class, pulling on my book bag on my shoulder. Sighing, I walked into my dorm room, tossing my stuff on my desk and changing into a hoodie and blue shorts. Falling onto my bed, I was stressed as I hugged my pillow tightly. I felt chills up my spine when I remembered how I felt in his arms. Stop! No, no thinking about him. He probably has some chick with him now. Don't be a stupid girl falling in love. Idiot!

Stopping my thoughts, I heard a knock. That's probably Lyndsey forgetting her keys again. Taking my pillow with me, I opened the door. Looking up, my eyes widened. Craaaaaaaaaap. There was Reid Garwin leaning against the door frame. Shocked, maybe he was picking up something for Lyndsey. Oh, who am I fooling?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Keeper of the Covenant- When Caleb meant Reid wasn't Using, he meant that he was so caught up with the night with Christine that he didn't seem to feel the need to Use like an addiction or something to do to pass the time away. Does that make sense?

I'm glad that everyone has been enjoying this story so far and now it has sadly come to an end. But fret not, I'm coming up with another story! I hope you'll enjoy it too, but it'll be T-rated rather M. I'm trying to lay off the sex scenes, but that doesn't mean there won't be any sexual content! Well, thanks for all of your reviews. Keep them up, please! And thank you for enjoying this story. It still means a lot for me!

I stuttered, "C-Can I help you?"

"Hey, Christine, do you know anyone who wore this before they left the dorms?" he asked as he held up a mask or should I say _the_ mask.

"No," I said quickly maybe too quickly.

His eyebrow quirked upwards as he said, "Are you sure?"

Nodding, I hid half of my face into my pillow that I was holding.

He nodded, looking frustrated. He was really determined as he went to the next door to ask the other girls. I sighed in relief, throwing the pillow behind me and land on the bed How lucky...

As I was about to close the door, I saw Lyndsey rolled in and shouted, "It's your mask, isn't, Christine?" She held up the flyer. Lyndsey, you have bad timing! Dammit.

"Get in here," I said quickly as I grabbed her and pulled her into the room. I closed the door until a particular someone's foot was in the way. Shit...

Opening the door, I looked away from those clear blue eyes that looked down at me. He pulled me and led me outside, leaving Lyndsey in the room. It was raining. Perfect timing... We were outside and I was ready to get yelled at me.

He kept looking at me as he pushed me against the brick wall of the dorms and asked, "Why'd you lie?"

"Because like I said I hate love. It scares me," I looked away. We were soaking up the rain. His clothes clung to him, making him still irresistible, and his warm breath was tickling my left cheek as I was looking at my right. Looking at him straight in to the eyes, I asked, "Why did you leave me after we...?" Not willing to finish the question, I rubbed my neck and looked away.

Hearing a chuckle, I looked at him while he released me. A small smile spread across his lips. "Because I had to use the bathroom," he answered back. Inside my mind, my mouth was completely opened. No wonder I saw a light coming from the other side of the room. God, I'm such an idiot.

Shaking my head, I snapped out of it. I explained, "Look, I'm not the girl with denim skirts and party dresses. That was a one time thing the way I looked. I'm nothing like that. Most likely I'm not the girl you seem to be attracted to, but this is the real me...So, take it or leave it." I had to do this, because I don't want him to be with me or have any interest with me if it's for the wrong reason or reasons. I was sure he would leave.

He looked at me with astonishment. He opened his incredibly sexy lips until a girl came out in nothing a towel to hug him.

"Reid baby, why'd you leave me? We weren't finished."

I smiled bitterly, "I see what your answer is now." I turned around and ran. What was I doing? Why was my heart aching? Am I falling in love with him?

Tears poured out of my eyes. I felt like a fool for falling for this even when I told myself repeatedly not to. I arrived at the harbor, dropping on my butt on the wooden docks. "I'm so stupid," I whispered, "I should had just stayed home." Those flyers, that asking door to door stuff, those were all lies. And guess what? I fell for them. Hugging my knees to my chest, everything hurt. I'm such an idiot for this. Why couldn't I be smart and not get involved?

I saw the sun set as night was coming. Sighing, I knew I had to go back. Getting up, I walked up the steps away from the docks until I saw him again. He was standing there, still soaked to his beautiful blond head to his boot cladded toes. My heart skipped a beat. I took a step back, ready to run away again. He took a hold of my arm, making sure I didn't run away again. "Let go," I whispered as tears found their way again down my cheeks. Pulling me into his arms, he kissed me not in the lustful way just to seduce me into having sex with him but in a way that meant endearing love that would lift me off my feet, and I couldn't help wrapping my arms around him, feeling his muscular back through his wet clothes. I felt the whole world spin around us. Pulling back, he whispered into my ear, "I'll take it." He pulled me in tightly as he also told me, "You make me feel safe when I'm around you, Christine, don't you know that? Even when I'm an idiot and don't notice what you are to you me, I always smile because you're there. Even without the clothes and make-up, you're beautiful and god-damn sexy to me. Even through you make feel weak, you make me want to never let...you...go."

Our lips pulled us in for another spirit-lifting kiss. As we walked away with our hips connected side by side, I saw his cheeks turn red. And that's when I knew that he wasn't lying and that he really does care. My head on his shoulder, and his head on mine. Even though I knew I hated love, but now I feel like love has given me a happy ending.

Maybe love isn't that bad after all.


End file.
